Hellsing
by goXve
Summary: Seras is in big trouble. A mad priest has just take her hostage and is about to rape her, when a figure suddenly appears in the doorway. Who is he? And is he there to save her, or worse ... kill her?  Warning: Contains lots of blood, sexual themes and sex


**Hellsing**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Alucard, Seras and the other's is owned by _Kouta Hirano_.

**Couple****:** Alucard x Seras

**Warning:** This story contains a lot of blood, sexual themes and sex. Can't you read about those kind of things, do not read this story. You have been warned.

Blood. Blood everywhere, where does it come from? Is it from me or the person lying next to me? Is it from the dead zombie that I shot in the head with my gun, it is his blood? No, it can not be ... The zombie is dead, right? It can not bleed, or ... can it?

My name is Seras Victoria, and I am a police officer. I've just been hired, and my colleagues are nice, or no, it is wrong to say "are". They _were_ nice. They are scattered around me, their bodies are cold and lifeless, just like everyone else.

I had to kill them, I must ... otherwise they would have killed me, and I had been ... one of those zombie-things that they are now ... I do not understand; why is this happening to me? Why, what have I done to deserve this horrible thing?

Mom, I want to go home to mom! No, I can not, I realize. I have no parents, they are dead, both of them ... I have only myself, but it will not be enough, not by a long shot. What should I do? I wish that this is a horrible nightmare that I will soon wake up from, but even how much I wish I know deep within me that this is not a regular nightmare.

_This is reality._

A sound reaches my ears and my eyes turn towards the altar, where everything seemed to start. It was from there all the zombies rushed at us, how many they were I do not know. Too many to count, that much I can say. They came as a barrage of death against us, me and my comrades. Before I had time to shoot the first shot two of my friends was down. It went so fast all, and before I knew it I was standing there alone and shot for dear life.

I can still hear the sound of gunshots that echoes in the otherwise quiet church I am in. Not a sound the zombies seemed to outcast from their throats when they came towards us, they were like a herd of animals that had caught sight of a pray as they to each price decided to kill.

Somehow I solo managed to kill the rest of the other zombies that were left after my partners had fall, but the problem was not over then, no. My companions got up and looked at me with ... empty eye sockets. The persons they once had been were not there anymore, they had been washed away by those … zombies that so bestial had feast on their flesh. Some were missing an arm, some had large holes where they had been bitten and the guts appeared.

I did not want to, but what kind of choice I had? I shot them, I shot my friends. Just like that, it was so easy, even if it felt terrible inside me. Something broke inside me as soon as I lifted the gun and took aim against those who had before been so close to me.

_Those who once __were my closest friends._

Before me, he stands. The priest, who told the zombies to attack us. Why did he do it? What does he want, anyway? I do not know, and now that I know what he has been doing for so long time, I'm not sure I want to know it anymore.

He looks at me with a smirk on his lips. Without that I know how it happened, he suddenly appears in front of me and takes a firm grip on my chin. I can feel how strong he is, he lifts me up from the floor with such ease, as if I had been a little ragdoll. His laughter fills the church and it makes my blood chill, where it flows in my body. He has a hungry gaze who inspects me from top to bottom, he wants to ... do things with me that I cannot even in my wildest dreams imagine. He licks his lips and that smirk refuses to leave his lips. He strokes with his thumb over my lips and I have to struggle with the impulse to bite his finger. Why should I? He is still too strong for me to meet, plus that he probably would not even blink if I succeeded. He seems made of stone; he is so ... unshakable in some way.

"Ah, it was long time since last I got to taste such wonderful blood as yours. Not only because you are young, you're probably a virgin too, I can imagine?"

I do not answer, because I've just realized what kind of creature he is. I've never believed in zombies, but it turned out to be true. I have never believed in vampires, but here it is a living one in front of me. One that also just do not intend to drink my blood, but also something else, which I do not want to think about right now. I have heard stories about what happens to vampire victims, and I do not want to end up like one of those.

_Unfortunately, it s__eems as if this vampire priest has something different in mind ..._

My thoughts are interrupted by that his hand is lifted up towards me and start to stroke my cheek. He continues to grin; it's as if it has always been there on him, as if it is a part of him. I understand what he is going to do, but it is as if I do not want to understand. This is not happening, I'm dreaming, I lie in my bed!

"Shh, my lady. Just relax, I will not hurt you. That much ..." he laughs me scornfully and evil right in the face. My whole body is shaking with fear and crying. The tears are flowing down my cheeks as a quiet spring rain on a beautiful summer day.

I can see how my short life passes me by as magic. A strange feeling embrace me and make me smile. The realization hit me like a punch in the face and it makes my body relaxed. Maybe it would not be so stupid to end my life this way. I still have not had it so good, with my parents' death and orphanages alternately. Foster parents who do not really want me, because I have a little ... different look.

I have ice blue eyes, pale skin and my hair is one big mop of blond hair that never wants to co-operate. It has its own will; it never really put itself straight but, like "set" itself up. I have often noticed how people who see me in the eyes shrink from the gaze as I give them. Do not misunderstand me; it's not that I give them a hating gaze, but more because of my eye color. Most of them have never seen such a pair of blue eyes that I have, and as you probably know, we humans mostly back of when we see something new.

It may be dangerous.

I once again get interrupted by the priest's hand that strokes against my skin. This time, his thumb wanders down to my neck, where he feels my pulse. I see how the desire really radiates out from his eyes when he thinks of the blood flowing inside me and that soon to be his own ...

A sound from the door opening catches our ears and makes us both to turn our heads. In my case, it doesn't work so well, because the priest still keeps a firm grip on me. I do not know how much time has passed since it all started, but it feels like days. Actually, it maybe has only been a few minutes, who knows?

Suddenly, I feel how the priest stands behind me and changes his grip on me. Instead of holding me by the collar he holds one hand around my stomach and the other around my throat. "Stand still, otherwise you know what happens." The figure in the door neither said anything nor moved. It just ... stood there, like a shadow that brakes away and come to life. I did not know who the figure was, why it was here or where it came from. The only thing I really wanted when I saw it was that it would save me or at least give me a chance to escape from this nightmare that I now found myself in.

"Why should I care about her?" I hear the figure speak. "She is nothing but an ordinary human, right?" The hope that had build around me like a protective bubble as soon as I had caught sight of the figure, now burst with a big boom. My whole body seemed to give up and become very dull in the priest's arms. In that moment I gave up, and I mean _really gave up._ Unless this figure considered me worthy enough to be rescued, who would then save me?

"Do it", I said. My voice was clear in the quiet church and I myself was surprised that it managed to hold and how strong it was heard through me. "Just get it over with, I'm still just "a human who is not worthy to be saved", right? So why not make me one last favor and put an end to my miserable life once and for all?" Neither the priest nor the figure said anything for a long time. It was as if they had not heard me, as if everything I had said was only inside my own head. Just when I thought I'd open my mouth again, the figure spoke in the doorway.

"Bravo, human. Maybe I misunderstood you a little, you are not like the other people who always ask for help and say they are innocent. May I give you a round of applause?" The figure did not wait for my answer, but clapped his hands slowly back and forth before he continued. "You know what, I changed my mind. It seems like it's your lucky day today, I will let you go." I was about to say thanks, but the figure cut me off before I could say anything. "I'll let you go, _after I have taken out the trash."_

This made the priest react. He took a tighter grip on me and the smile that had disappeared from his face when he discovered the figure, again found itself on his lips. "If you're going to kill me you must first kill this young woman. You make your own choice, vampire hunter."

The word made me flinch. _Vampire hunter?_ What did he mean by that? Did the priest know the figure in the corner? Did he know who it was? Had they met before, somewhere else?

What then happened, I will never ever forget. The figure took two steps forward and I had my first sight of him. He wore a red hat on his head, had long black hair that hung like curtains down his face. On the body, he wore a red coat with black boots and pants. In his hands he held a giant gun that was bigger than any other gun I've ever seen before. And believe me, I have seen a lot during the short time I've been a cop.

"Woman, are you a virgin?" I hear him say, and the question makes me blush deeply. What had it to do with anything, really!

The priest, however, reacted strongly to what the figure said. He took a hold of my left breast and squeezed it hard. A small cry escaped me and I could see in the eye corner how the figure stiffened. "Do you need to question, vampire hunter? It appears long way on her, just look at how she reacts! I saw it immediately when she came in here. I felt it in her blood, the smell it radiates." He was everywhere, and for each new scream that escaped me, he seemed to just become more and more bold. Tears flowed again down my cheeks. I do not want to be here, I do not want to be part of this, take me away!

"I ask you again, woman!" Said the figure a bit higher. "Answer me, are you a virgin?"

"Yes!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Yes, I am a virgin!"

I had hardly had time to pronounce the sentence before I heard a gunshot was replaced by the pistol in the figure's hand. A sharp pain hit me like a punch and when I looked down I saw a big hole where my left breast once had been. All that was left now was a giant hole that was smeared with blood. Darkness began to surround me and I noticed how I fell. Just a few seconds after I noticed that I fell, I could feel my body hit the stone floor below me. I was so shocked by the realization that I had been shot and now had a giant bullet hole in my chest that I didn't notice the pain that flowed through my body, or the thud that came when I landed.

Behind me I heard the sound of the priest who was screaming in pain. With my last ounce of strength I managed to turn my head and see how the priest was carrying an equally large bullet hole in his chest as I had. The figure went up to him and for the first time I could catch a glimpse of a small grin in his face. The sight caused me to see him as more human, even though I knew he was not in the least human.

Without that I understood what was happening the priest was suddenly gone. Everything had become so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. I had completely forgotten about the wound in my chest, I had been so amazed at how a person could just disappear like that. When I tried to get up I yelled by the enormous pain that cut through me. I started crying again, but now it was of pain and not out of fear. "Hurts ... it hurts so much ..." I whispered, barely audible. Yet it seemed that the figure could hear me just perfect, as if I had been standing right beside him, for he came up to me and bent down in front of me.

He said nothing, just looked at me. He took off the yellow glasses which he had had to hand over his eyes and looked at me. I gasped, but soon I bit my lip because of the pain that gasp gave me.

"Do not talk, you only die faster", I heard him say. I looked up at him and into his bright red eyes. Surprised, I felt a kind of affinity with the human, yet inhuman, personal.

His eyes were the same as mine, just that his was red. I had never seen such bright red eyes before, which in itself was perhaps not so surprising. Now I understood how those who had seen me in the eyes before felt. It was no wonder if they got afraid, I almost got it myself. But at the same time I was scared, I felt a joy in the body when he looked at me in that special way. As if I ... meant something special for him.

"Who are you? What's your name?" I managed to get out of me. Before I died I wanted so desperately to know my saviors name.

"Alucard", was all he said.

"Are you also a vampire?"

Alucard nodded. "I'm a vampire, and I hunt other vampires. What I do not do is to kill vampires who do not deserve it."

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. The darkness had almost got me completely under its power and I felt such an incredible relief. Finally, I would have come away from this place that would be called "my life" and who have not given me nothing but crap.

Before I could join the darkness I heard Alucard's voice as in a fog, it was weak. It was as if it came from far away, as if it were a film between me and him. "Seras, do you want to die?"

I did not reply right away. I just did not know how to answer him. Did I really want to die, just like that? If I did not want to die, it was not because I wanted to be separated from friends, relatives or parents. I did not have anyone that would grieve over me or come and visit my grave anyway, so why would I want to live on in a place where I was not desired?

Somehow I managed to muster enough strength to open my eyes and look at Alucard. I was amazed at how close his body was against my own, where he was bending over me. In his eyes I could see something that looked like ... sorrow.

_Alucard __felt sorry for me._

In that moment I made a decision. I would not give up, I would try to live as long as it just went, which in this moment did not seem to be long. "No, I do not want to die, Alucard. I want to live. I want, no, I'm _going_ _to_ show people that I really are not someone who just lies down and let go of everything just because ..." There my voice stopped and I spat blood.

Alucard looked at me with those eyes. Those sad eyes ... _Why_ were he so sad? Had I done something, or had I brought up something lying dormant for many years in his memories? Something sad that he did not want to remember?

"Please, Alucard", I prayed and reached out my hand against him in a last, futile attempt to return to the world that always had hated me. To the world that absolutely did not want me there, but which I thought was better than nothing. Within me I knew I had made the right decision, I had taken that step out of the darkness that I had always waited for me to do. The question that now remained was only:

_Was it too late?_

To my delight and surprise Alucard took a firm grip on my shaking hand and held it next to his own heart. Tears of joy streamed down my cheeks and I could feel how whole I smiled. Alucard saw on me what I wanted and knew I was going to do everything in my power to live as long as just was possible.

"Actually, I should not do this, but it's something with you that make me realize that you, after all, is worthy a new life." Alucard smiled a little smile that was more like a grin, and put his free hand under my head. He lifted me up slowly to not hurt me even more, which would not have played any role in how he had done, really. Although he picked me up so softly and gently it was as if a thousand knives stuck into me.

I screamed in pain and bit me so hard in the lip that blood began to drip down my chin. Without that I could respond Alucard was there and licked the blood drop with a single motion. He looked at me and I do not know if I imagined or not, but I seemed to catch a glimpse of a bit more red tint in his eyes that looked like ... blood.

"Seras Victoria, if you want, I can turn you into someone like me. If not, I will have to kill you. You will not be able to survive with that wound, believe me. I can see how life seeps out of you for every second that passes. Your only chance for survival is if you let me bite you and drink your blood so that I can transform you."

My eyes became big as saucers. Transform ...? Would I also become a ... Vampire, with big V? I did not know how to answer, what could I say? I knew I had to make up my mind soon, because time ran away from me. Alucard was right, I could feel how my strength slowly disappeared from me and how much weaker I was now compared to before, when I just got shot.

Would I really fit as a vampire, it went through me. Do I not need to drink blood then, and kill other people, as it was said that vampires did?

As if Alucard had read my thoughts he said: "No, Seras, you will not have to kill people unless you do not decide to do it. We are not as bad as people write, believe me. If it were true, would I not already have killed you and drink you dry by now?"

I nodded, because I could not do much else. Apparently this was enough for Alucard, because he smiled at me. This time it was not a grin, but a real smile. Somehow I managed to smile back at him. In that moment I realized that if it was someone who would bite me, it was Alucard. He did not do it for the pleasures sake, but more to save a life. He knew that he had to drink my blood so I could transform.

Our eyes met and I could see how Alucard's smile disappeared when he saw the decision shine in my eyes. "Are you sure, Seras? You know you can not change your mind once it's done?"

I just smiled and lift up my head while I twisted the neck so that the most vulnerable part of my neck became visible to Alucard. In the corner of my eye I saw how his fangs seemed to grow and become more oval. Before I knew what really happened, I felt the fangs dug into my skin. A gasp escaped me before I felt how Alucard started to drink my blood with hungry gulps.

If I did not know better myself, it was a while ago that he last had a meal that consisted of blood. A pleasant drowsiness began to be with me and I welcomed it. I let it sink into me and embrace me while Alucard continued to drink my blood. The combination made me happy, I felt better than I had for a long time. No, I felt better than I ever had done before.

Before I passed out of blood lust, I looked into Alucard's red eyes that were now filled with my healthy, fresh blood. The sight startled me not, it probably would have done against any other human that Alucard would be willing to put his teeth in. The realization that he had specifically chosen me as his victim lit a fire in me that I never had felt before, and it scared me a bit.

I had no idea what was happening with me, or what kind of changes it would undergo when I woke up. What I did not know then was that I didn't had to worry, I would soon find out ...

Voices spoke about me. I could not see them, but I heard them loud and clear. Everything around me was dark, as if I was in a pitch black room and the voices spoke to me from the walls. I realized they were talking about me, but why I did not know. Where was I? It sounded like an underground room, in view of the voices seemed to echo when they spoke. Perhaps a basement?

A light hit my eyes and it felt like someone had sprayed several liters of pepper spray into my eyes (believe me, I know the feeling). I closed my tired eyes again and felt the tears running down my cheeks. What had happened to me, why could I not tolerate sunlight anymore?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a door open and close, and footsteps that departed. It proved that I had been right about the voices; there had been several people beside myself in here just a few seconds ago. The only question was whether there was still someone with me here, or was I alone? I did not have to wait long before I got the answers to those questions.

"Seras Victoria, are you awake?" A voice was heard next to me. Slowly, slowly I opened my eyes again towards the direction I thought I heard the voice come from and looked into a pair of bright red eyes. Everything came back to me. The zombies, the priest, the blood, the gunshot that spurt up my left breast and ... the bite. Especially the bite I remembered clearly. Without that I knew what I did, I put my fingers on my neck where I knew that Alucard had bitten me. Strangely I felt no scars, nothing that could prove I had been bitten.

"Alucard, is that you?" I whispered and did not let go of his gaze for a second. I could not, I didn't want either. There was something in his eyes that made me ... melt. I don't know how to explain it another way. When his eyes met mine it was as if he could see into me, as if he knew exactly what I had been through and why I acted like I did over there inside the church.

Alucard nodded and smiled at me. "Yes, it's me. How do you feel?" He stroked my cheek slowly with his thumb and looked me more deeply into my eyes. I really felt how I fell. The only thing that existed was those eyes. Alucard's eyes.

"Alucard", I whispered, and felt more than saw how he approached me. I did nothing to prevent what happened next. I simply did not want to. I wanted it to happen, and I did not know if it was because of my transformation, or something else, maybe a confirmation that I was worth something better.

When I felt how Alucard's lips met mine in a tentative kiss, (I would think that he was not sure if I would allow it or not, and did not want to push myself to do something I would regret later), it was as if we became one. My whole body seemed to react to the kiss as Alucard gave me. My heart pounded, my lips burned and I got butterflies in my stomach.

The kiss broke and Alucard continued to stroke my cheek slowly while he had a little playful smile on his face. It made me filled with a joy that I never thought I would experience. There was much that I experienced with Alucard that I never thought I would have been experienced, I thought to myself as I lay on a soft bed in a strange room with no windows and only one lamp in the ceiling that are barely sufficient to provide enough light in the big room.

"Where am I?" I managed to get my voice to say during the vapor trail that lay around me who was called "happiness". "How did I get here, anyway?"

"I brought you here, how else would it have happened?" Alucard looked amused at me, as if he had just come to think of something funny. "It was not you who walked here anyway; you could not even stand up when I last saw you. You could barely talk ..." He paused and something sadly flew again through his face.

"Why are you sad?" I stroked Alucard's hair which lay around his face like a black blanket of protection. "Have I caused you this pain as evenly and continuously can be visible in your face, Alucard?"

First, Alucard did not respond. Not in a long time, actually. The only thing he did was looking at me with that sad face and continues with his stroking of my cheek. It was as if he could not get enough to feel his skin against mine. "Yes, partly it is because of you, Seras. Partly, it depends on myself. I still do not know if I did right when I transformed you. Perhaps it would have been better if I just had ... let you die there in the church and then made sure that you received a proper burial instead of letting you be in there in the church and rot away." Alucard sighed and shook his head. Before he went on talking he resumed contact with my eyes again. "Actually, maybe I should have drunk all your blood and let you die in that way, so that at least you had to feel an ounce of joy before you died. However, it is too late to change my decision now, but I wonder if it really was so wise ... My boss is also skeptical about the whole thing."

"Your boss?" I looked at Alucard. It was hard to imagine that he had someone who decided over him, like any normal soldier at any time. For Alucard was _really not_ a soldier at any time.

Alucard nodded. "Yes, my boss. Integra Hellsing is her name. By the way, it is actually here in her headquarters that you are currently in. This is the basement, which we usually use as "guest room", as you humans probably would call it. My room is not far from here either, just in case you're wondering."

Integra Hellsing … I tasted the name and found it was a name which inspired respect. As soon as I heard Alucard mention her name, I felt a deep respect towards the woman that I still had not seen or met. "If I am now also a vampire, does it mean that ... she is my boss now also, Alucard?"

"Yes, Seras. That's right; she is your boss from now on if you decide to live as a vampire. We could really use a person like you in our team, to fight the other vampires and zombies who want to access our skins."

I could not help it, I shuddered. Something in Alucard's voice gave me the feeling that "the other vampires and zombies", as he talked about were no ordinary vampires or zombies. Probably they were worse than those I had met at the church, and it made me downright terrified.

"Don't be afraid, Seras. It is these weaknesses that kill you. If you show any of your enemies that you are afraid of them, it will cost you your life. You must be strong and see death in the eye, as you did over there in the church. You need to defy death and do not let it take you and let it capture you too early, you hear that?" Alucard took a firm grip on my hands and stared deeply into my eyes so the message really would sink into me.

And it did, it really did. I knew exactly what he was talking about, and I also knew that I would do everything in my power to keep that promise to Alucard, the vampire who saved my life.

When Alucard realized I was serious he relaxed a little and smiled at me as he had done for a few minutes ago, after he had kissed me. When the kiss once again played in my mind came the fire that I had felt inside the church before I passed out, back. I began to understand what it meant, and I'm pretty sure Alucard also saw it.

We said nothing for a few minutes, just looked each other in the eyes and holding hands. We both had a little smile on our lips that mirrored what we felt for each other. Never before had I felt something similar. It was as if my skin was on fire just by looking at Alucard, to look into his deep eyes and lose myself in it.

_I wanted him, and he wanted me._ There was no doubt among any of us.

Within a few seconds I had Alucard's body lying next to my own on the bed. My hands stroked his hair slowly while Alucard stroked me over the arm. I did not know why, but in some way it was as if once we had understood what the other wanted, we did not want it to go too fast. Every second would count, which in its turn meant that to be able to enjoy all those seconds we have to take it slowly and really take in everything that happened.

I lay with half-closed eyes and let the fire that burned within me spread out through my whole body. The whole I was hot and I felt how a tingling found its way from my stomach down to between my legs. It was unexpected and a little shocked gasp escaped my lips.

Apparently Alucard understood what happened because he grinned playfully and putted his hand on my hip while the other hand stroked my hair. "Do not worry; I will not hurt you, Seras. I'll be careful. However, you must promise me one thing."

"What, Alucard?" I asked, looking at him.

"That you tell me if I do things against you that you consider unpleasant. I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable. Since this is your first time, I would like to make it special." Alucard kissed my forehead tenderly and the movement made me blush.

I could not utter a word, but instead I just nodded. That was enough for Alucard, since he the second after kissed me, and this time there was no tentative kiss. No, now he gave me a real kiss that made my body explode when the tingling surged through me. I was not so stupid that I did not understand what they meant, I'm not completely inexperienced, if I say so.

The kiss got hotter the more and longer we kissed. I could not get enough of Alucard's lips against mine and with thought on how he kissed me; I realized that he felt the same.

Small moans escaped me as I lay with Alucard's body over me in the bed. We had barely begun, but it felt as if my gender at any time would burst with all the excitement that slowly but steadily rose within me. If Alucard made me feel like this just by kissing me, how could it not be felt when he began to walk down ...? It went through my head and I could feel my cheeks once again became red.

With a last quick kiss Alucard broke away from my lips grip and looked at me with his red vampire eyes, which now was filled with desire. His breathing sounded much like mine, exhausting. He stroked my lips before he said: "Seras, what do you do with me?" Strangely enough, the question made me laugh. What I did to him? _What did he not do with me,_ was what I would like to ask him.

Instead of asking, I just shook my head and smiled. I putted my hands around Alucard's shoulders and pulled off his jacket. Under it he wore a white shirt and under it I could catch a glimpse of his muscles. Slowly I let my fingers stroke along Alucard's chest and stomach. He shivered, but did nothing to stop me. I took that as a good sign and slowly began unbuttoning the buttons that were in the way between me and his gorgeous skin. I closed my eyes and pulled in Alucard's smell. He smelled sweet; the odor caused something inside me. It was as if I just by being able to know Alucard's divine fragrance turned to someone else.

There was something inside me that wanted out. "Exactly, Seras. Let it come, you have nothing to fear. This is something you have to get used to as a vampire. From now on you will always be able to smell the scent of blood, and like it. So is the vampire law, and will continue to be." Alucard put down his head in my hair and pulled in my scent, as I had done to him just now.

Without that I know how it happened, or how I even dared!, I began to lick Alucard's naked chest around his heart, where the blood smell was strongest. I did not dare to bite, because I was not sure where it was safe to bite Alucard but that he could die of blood loss. Above me, I noticed how Alucard shivered of pleasure and a small moan escaped his lips. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. It was beastly, but at the same time so filled with longing and desire. The combination gave me courage to continue with what I did, and soon I was up at Alucard neck. His pulse was pounding like a hammer when it strikes against a nail, and it sounded ... lovely.

"Do it, Seras. I know that you want to taste me. Here I am, take me in your power. Make me yours, as I made you mine." Alucard's voice had a strong desire. It made me stop my licking and look up at Alucard. He looked back. Not a word, I managed to get out of me. His eyes were ... changed. Now there was only a strong desire for something that only I could, and was allowed to give him. It both frightened and excited me at the same time. Would I do what Alucard asked me about, or should I ignore everything and see what happened? I was not quite sure; all this was so new, strange and frightening at the same time.

"Alucard, I'm sorry", escaped me. "I do not think ... that I can ..." I stammered, but Alucard interrupted me with a kiss. He put his arms around me in a hug and just held me there for several minutes, with his lips pressed against mine. When he finally released his grip of me it was with a sad look.

"Forgive me, Seras. I was drawn into the feeling of what it would feel if you drank my blood … I don't want to force you to something that is you are not on, you understand that?"

"Oh, Alucard, of course I know that! It is I who should apologize; I was caught also by the feeling of what it would be to ... drink your blood. Now I'm not so sure if I will be able to do it, because everything is so new ..." I shook my head and laid my head against Alucard's naked chest. "I'm not really sure if I was right when I asked you to turn me."

"If you want, I can get out from here so that you can get a chance to think through all this." Alucard was about to stand up when I putted my hands around his back and pushed him closer to myself. "Seras, what ...?"

"Don't go, Alucard. Please, don't go ..." I prayed and felt the tears running down my cheeks. "There is one thing I am sure of, and that is that I don't want to be separated from you. I know it sounds silly - we don't even know each other - but there is something with you that I find comforting. As if you have always been there for me, but it is only now that we meet and I can thank you for everything you did to me even though I have not realized it myself."

All was silence around us in what seemed like forever, but in reality probably was not more than a few seconds or a few minutes. Finally Alucard relaxed again and looked down at me. He had a smile on his face and wiped away my hair so he could see my face clearly. "You're right, Seras. I feel the same way. Who knows, maybe it's true. Perhaps we are meant for each other, or it is just a very strange coincidence. It does not matter which one, I'm just happy to have been able to see you."

After that it was said, everything went fast. Suddenly I found myself lying naked in bed with Alucard's body on top of my own. Alucard had one hand on my belly, while the other was on my left breast, which I had previously been shot. The funny thing was that there was not a single trace, no scars or anything at all who could prove that I had been shot. It scared me a bit, but I was glad that I did not remember it every time I looked at my chest. Without scar, the less chance that I think about it.

Alucard began to slowly stroke my breast as he bent his head down towards my neck. I knew what he wanted to do and I welcomed it more than anything else. So that he would understand the hint, I leaned my neck so that he easily could taste me. A small groan escaped me when Alucard's lips met my neck and began licking it. Soon I could feel the fangs slowly stroking my wet neck before being slowly buried in my flesh and my blood system. As soon as Alucard started to drink I could feel the fire that I previously thought was so strong, explode inside me.

It is difficult to describe the feeling, but the closest I can come is that it was as if whole I found myself in a sea of pleasure that put its hands around my whole body. Especially I felt it in my neck where Alucard now was sucking my blood, and between my legs where it felt like something was about to burn up. It was pounding heavily and burned with a passion I never thought possible.

Alucard seemed to know exactly how I felt. He continued to drink my blood slowly while he stroked my breasts with one hand. The other hand he let go exploring on my stomach and down to my hips. It was obvious that he knew exactly what he was doing. I couldn't do more than shake with desire and moan loudly with each new wave of pleasure that washed over me. Sure, I had imagined that the first time would be something special, but not_ this special._ Nothing existed except me and my pleasure. I probably would not even have noticed if we were attacked, so deeply rooted I was in the lust swamp. "Alucard, more ..." I managed to whisper between some waves of pleasure.

Without pulling out of my neck, Alucard laid his hands against my legs and pulled apart them. Before I got so much as to move, I could feel Alucard _inside me._ Without that I could stop it I exploded in an orgasm that I never experienced before. I trembled like a leaf while the orgasms wonderful spasms coursed through me, again and again. Alucard pulled out his teeth from my neck and licked his lips. "Oh, it was a bit too much for you, Seras?"

I gasped out of breath and tried to get back to a proper breathing. "Yes ... that was ... wonderful, Alucard. I have never felt ... something like that before."

"Oh, wait. There will be more, if you want me to continue", Alucard replied and grinned a smile that was a mixture of animal-like and playful. If I wanted more? Did he really question it? Of course I wanted more, I could feel how my body was all but exhausted. Still, there were a lot of energy left to do both this and that.

"Take me, Alucard." For a second I could catch a glimpse of a surprise in Alucard's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"With pleasure", he said instead, and caught my lips in a passionate kiss as he pushed himself deeper in me. While we kissed I could feel Alucard's fangs against my tongue. They were soaked with my blood, and when I licked it up, it was as if I was hit by an insight. If it seemed like this nice to me, when Alucard drank my blood, would it feel the same for him?

I broke the kiss and clang myself to Alucard by putting my legs around his back and my arms around his neck. Then I bent forward and bit him in the neck, at the exact same spot he had bitten me. Between the drinks and enjoyment that conducted me when Alucard pressed against me, I could hear him groan. I suspect that he felt something similar to what I felt and it spurred me to suck more blood. The feeling that it gave me to suck Alucard's blood was approximately the same as being bitten myself. The difference was that Alucard's blood was much stronger; it tasted more wonderful than my own. It was strong, but at the same time satisfying. Wonderful, yet dangerous.

"Seras, drink. Drink plenty." Alucard's voice broke through my haze of pleasure and I did as he told me to. I drank deep gulps and the more I drank, the better it was for me and Alucard.

After a while I pulled myself out of Alucard's neck and looked up at him. In his eyes I saw a mirror image of myself. What I saw that was different was that after I had drunk Alucard's blood, my eyes were … red. They were identical with Alucard's and that's when I realized why vampires are said to have red eyes. Of course it is so, what other explanation could there be? Vampires have red eyes because they drink blood.

I felt how Alucard started shaking and I knew what was going on. I smirked and pushed harder against him. At the same time I pulled my tongue around the wound on Alucard's neck and licked up the blood that had leaked out. It was not long before Alucard gave out a shriek, which consisted of my name before I felt how my bowels were warmly of his semen. I leaned my head back and gave out a moan that I hoped would show Alucard how nice it had been.

Soon I had Alucard's massive body lying against mine. Both shook off fatigue, coldness (it was quite cold in the basement, and since we were sweaty ...) and pleasure. I kissed Alucard's forehead tenderly and then put my head against his. My hands slowly stroked along Alucard's back and I let my eyes get closed. "Seras", I heard Alucard say. I did not open my eyes to see what was wrong, but just nodded in anticipation of what Alucard would say next. "You were right, that _was_ wonderful." A laugh escaped my lips and I shook my head.

"When will you learn that I am always right, Alucard?"

A laugh escaped Alucard's lips and it made me feel all warm inside. His laugh was as wonderful as the sun is a real hot summer day. "Well, I hope I will have to learn it in the future."

Now, I opened my eyes and looked at him. Did Alucard mean ...? I smiled a smile that not only appeared on my lips, but also in my eyes. "Of course you will. Did you think I would disappear, or what?"

"I really hope not, Seras. I really hope not ..." Alucard whispered and our lips met once again in a kiss ...

11


End file.
